Se feliz , apesar que no este, siempre te amare (RFxGa) (raven carta)
by FerniAngel
Summary: "Aquella dulzura que tenías sobre mí, todo lo contrario a ti, nunca entendí por qué… por qué amabas a alguien como yo, sobre todas las cosas.. no te importaba como era , aun asi me amabas, y seguías intentando ganarte mi corazón y no sé cómo…lograste hacerlo pero.. Fue tarde" Una carta que Raven deja a Rena, antes de la boda de la elfa con otro elfo (oneshot)


hola ..esto.. ehm.. este oneshot pequeño lo tenia escrito y estaba escondido entre miles de cosas le hise algunas modificaciones, no me odien D; .. aun asi esto da esperanza y refuerza a los que les gusta RavenxRena en especial RFxGa .. pues yo amo esa pareja!(al igual que LkxEM - pero gana en mis gustos (?) ok no ) no lloren si :c?

* * *

**Rena:**

Te escribo esto porque siento que ya era hora de decirte esto…a pesar que estés a punto de casarte y sé que encontraste esta carta en la repisa de tu habitación .Desde que te conocí, nunca me dejaste solo. No sé de qué modo, a pesar de cómo era o te trataba, nunca quisiste dejarme.. Desde que cambie y potenciar mi brazo, parecía que quería estar más solo , era más serio.. y aun así.. Me seguías a pesar de que no quería…aguantaste mis enojos, Las veces que te decía "te odio" sea enojado o con un rubor, ni siquiera sabía cómo me pasaba eso , me sentía raro o algo que nunca sentí y a pesar de ello lo ignoraba, pensaba que no tenía importancia…

Un día , la vez que me alejé del grupo para estar solo, tú fuiste quien me seguiste hasta una parte alta de toda Altera, decías que era tu lugar favorito y no sabías como lo descubrí pero.. no lo había descubierto, sino que era el lugar más tranquilo que había encontrado, ese momento apoyaste tu cabeza sobre mi hombro, no entendía lo que sucedía ,pedía que me dejaras y te alejaras, pero no lo hiciste , abrasaste mi brazo fuertemente seguía insistiéndose pero me decías que…..Nunca me dejarás, nunca me dejarás solo pase lo que pase... a pesar de lo que diga, luego me tomaste de las mejillas no entendía que sucedía, pensé que era una de tus bromas o molestias para hacerme enojar, lograste que te mirara a los ojos no sé como pero no me podía despegar de aquellos bellos ojos verdes que tenías.. en un momento.. ocurrió, me besaste en ese momento, mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente, no me soltabas, no sé cómo explicar aquella sensación , aquel beso fue muy largo y dejaste de hacerlo, juntaste tu frente con la mía y tus labios se movieron .."me gustas"

El tiempo aso, siempre estuviste conmigo, hasta en mis descontrol, momentos también en que me decías "te amo" .. no soportabas cuando estaba herido o mal.. Cuando desaparecía queridas buscarme y cuando regresaba llorabas abrasándome fuertemente diciéndome que me extrañabas mucho.. y me susurrabas que no puedes vivir sin mí.

Aquella dulzura que tenías sobre mí, todo lo contrario a ti, nunca entendí por qué… por qué amabas a alguien como yo, sobre todas las cosas.. no te importaba como era , aun así me amabas, y seguías intentando ganarte mi corazón y no sé cómo…lograste hacerlo pero.. Fue tarde.

En uno de nuestros viajes….en nuestras travesías… conociste a Un elfo… sabía que había algo mal… y te enojabas conmigo, por lo que intentaba hacer.. alejarte de aquel que considerabas "amigo", sentía que iba a terminar mal.. lo odie…no te quería perder… te confesé lo que sentía por ti y decías que no pasara nada, que era solo tu amigo, y te decía si te gusta él pero lo negabas, todos me negaron a excepción de Aisha, ella me ayudaba , porque te conocía mejor aunque nadie, y por ella supe.. que te gustaba ese chico…una ira me consumió pero al mismo tiempo me sentí deprimido… y me di cuenta…a pesar de haberte confesado…estaba enamorado de ti…. La Maga me decía.. que a pesar de que te gustaba ese elfo… aun me amabas.. no sé cómo.. que ni siquiera querías que me fuera o me alejara a pesar de que… ya tenías una relación con el..como novios…Que en un momento …siempre quise ser novio tuyo, ni siquiera querías que estuviera solo..No sé cómo..

Hubieron peleas... lo se... odiaba eternamente a esa persona, en una pelea, parecía que te enojabas conmigo, no entendía ese cambio, parecía que volvía a estar solo... y seguía sufriendo.. ya no era todo como antes.. pasabas mas tiempo con el. que con nosotros incluso... que conmigo .. Aisha me decía que te preguntaba a quien elegirías y seguías evitando los temas.. no quiero que por mi culpa tu y ella dejen de ser mejores amigas, aun estas enojada con ella por darme apoyo?... ella quería que estuviéramos juntos...me ayudaba siempre... pero una vez dijiste.. que él y los amigos de él que te hiciste te hacían feliz que nosotros...estaba que quería.. hacerte reaccionar.. hacerte volver a la realidad... y que te des cuenta quienes valen mas... aunque me intentes ocultar siempre. no querías problemas... porqué?... tal vez nunca lo sabre

siempre estabas con el siempre y pero dándome cuenta de tu raza..yo no podré vivir mucho..soy un humano..aun así..deseo tu felicidad…tu felicidad… .. si me pasa algo.. no sé si esto es un castigo de lo que te hice antes... como era... pero eso fue porque.. no me daba cuenta de las cosas,,

Rena.. eres la persona…más..maravillosa…bella… valiente…fuerte….que he conocido…en querer a alguien como yo, a pesar del sufrimiento que te di..seguías conmigo..se que…el te anime más que yo en ciertas circunstancias..pero…si sigues amándolo a el..por favor..quiero tener ..almenos..un trozo..pequeño de corazón…así saber que me amas o me amaste….quiero tenerlo…no me importa lo pequeño que sea…me es muy valioso para mi… y lo tendría siempre conmigo...

Rena…Estoy enamorado de ti…lo digo nuevamente, te amo, te extraño, te necesito, quiero cuidarte…quiero ser esa persona en el altar…cuando supe todo ello….te preguntabas si me amabas aun y me decías que si..pero también te pregunté si lo amabas más a el que yo y te quedabas callada o simplemente evadías..la vez que te dije que recordaba que querías casarte conmigo…sonreías… y en un momento te dije con quién te casarías y callada nuevamente te quedabas…..debo soportar este doble dolor….la perdida de mi prometida en el pasado..Seris… y.. de verte con otra persona…que no soy yo…te veía…a Seris reflejada en ti….logre darme cuenta de ello…también fue una de las razones en que me enamoré de ti..

Mientras lees esto…ya estoy muy lejos…aun asi..Deseo tu felicidad…si me buscas..te esperaré..no sé cuándo te veré de nuevo….espero que algún dia me logres amar de nuevo si es que ya te perdi…. O verte y que…vivamos juntos…una vida….como siempre quise….espero que aun en algún lado de tu corazón me recuerdes, y me ames como antes…no se si es un adiós o un hasta siempre ..no sé..ya no sé qué pensar…solo puedo decirte esto..Deseo tu máxima felicidad.. que seas feliz con él..pero aun así…siempre te recordare, se que pensaras que .. lo que hago significa que no te amo.. pero ya no puedo mas y en verdad.. te amo mas que a nadie . Siempre te amare y..no me enamorare de nadie más….aunque tenga que estar solo toda la vida y morir solo…..Yo..siempre te amare Rena…

PD: te pido... te reitero que por favor... que no mi culpa separen.. que no pierdan esa amistad que tenían .. tienen ..tu y Aisha

ATTE: Raven

No diré quien soy pero vi muchas cosas, desde la nubes veía… a una chica de cabello rubio.. una elfa al parecer, entre la ventana de una habitación con un vestido blanco, como si fueran plumas con detalles en dorado y joyas verdes, leyendo una carta, podría ver su rostro, estaba lleno de lágrimas, como si estuviera sufriendo. Abrasaba aquella hoja como si fuera una persona, su llantos no paraban nunca…raramente se cambió de ropa y salió rápidamente de aquella habitación, no entendía por qué….corrió por todo el lugar como si buscaba algo, caminando un elfo muy arreglado y de terno caminaba ,vio a Rena y la detuvo y logre escuchar lo que le dijo:

-Que sucede? porque no estas arreglada?

-…-le tomó e las mejillas- te amo pero..no puedo casarme si esa persona que aún es importante para mí no esta

El elfo la miraba fijamente Rena bajo la mirada

-no quiero dejarlo solo aun así a pesar que este contigo. Quiero que él no se aleje de mi…de alguna forma no me importa como sea. Que este aunque tengamos que nosotros dos estar juntos…-llena de lagrimas- Lo necesito aquí…lo necesito...lo am...-sin poder decir la ultima palabra

No entiendo lo que los mortales le llaman amor.. Alguien que es capaz de amar a dos personas pero… se ve fijamente que es más fuerte por quien se fue.. el elfo parecía que comprendía lo que decía, parecía que…se había lamentado de que la relación de ella y a quien la elfa buscaba hubiera terminado pero aquella que sería su amada de por vida, lo extraña demasiado….parecía que a Rena su amor hacia aquel chico que se fue..aún no ha desaparecido.. a pesar que puedo deducir, los problemas que hayan tenido , que las acciones se veían y tal vez decían lo contrario a lo que ella decía.. ella aun lo ama... de alguna forma no se como.. sera que estaba arrepentida?

Rena corrió y salió de la ciudad llevando su arco y equipamiento…llena de lágrimas agitada corría para buscarlo. A Raven.. Mientras corría en su mente replicaba estas palabras…

"_No..No quería que te fueras.. Aunque te vayas.. te buscare no importa lo que me cueste…No puedo tenerte lejos de mi…a pesar que ya sentía mi gran limite...aun asii no puedo tenerte lejos ..aunque este con otra persona prometí no dejarte solo ,acompañarte… no soportaría que ni siquiera estés en mi boda….aun asi desearía que fuéramos nosotros lo que nos casaríamos. Ahora que lo pienso.. como no es posible que estemos juntos para siempre.. haría lo imposible para que vivas el tiempo que viviré yo…. No quiero que sufras..no quiero que llores.. aun te sigo amando …No te quiero Lejos.. no quiero que desaparezcas .. yo elegí este camino y no me importa sufrir de nuevo..Te extraño te necesito Raven... Te amo que nunca..._" –entre muchas lagrimas- Raven en donde estas!?

* * *

esto.. reviews?.. no lloren D: wahhh q-q.. *les da galletas* debos eguir el otro fic lose lose D: pero me gustan los oneshots ya que me dan muchas ideas en mente.. fea Universidad :c.. gracias por leer nwn


End file.
